


civilization as we know it

by TheoMiller



Series: best of the fleet [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (2015), Star Trek
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Starfleet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Captain Storm gives orders to her crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	civilization as we know it

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the following Star Trek quote:  
> “Well, once again, we’ve saved civilization as we know it.”   
> “…And the good news is, they’re not going to prosecute.“

"I am a superior officer," says Ross, "and I am telling you to fire on that ship."

"And as the captain of this ship, it is my orders that the crew follows. Not yours. We will not fire."

"Would you like to explain your reasoning at a court martial?"

"I would certainly be interested in hearing your explanation for the court as to why you felt the need to fire on a ship that has presented no danger to ours."

"No danger? They attacked--"

"Allegedly. And even if I were faced with incontrovertible proof of their perpetuation of such an attack, I am not an executioner. All species, regardless of Federation status, are guaranteed rights. This includes the due process of justice."

"None of that gives you the right to question my orders."

"Indeed. What gives me the right to do that is the fact that I suspect your judgement is compromised. And, having lodged that complaint, short of an emergency situation, you cannot supercede my authority until you have undergone a psychological evaluation. You may have your pick of my medical staff, including my CMO Dr. Grimm, to complete such an evaluation."

"You're stalling."

"It would be illogical to delay an inevitability by accusing a man of sound mind of being compromised. And Vulcans are not inclined towards illogical actions."

He grabs her arm. "Listen here," he starts.

Sue goes still, a warning sign if he'd been paying attention. "Release me," she orders.

"Just because you're some pointy-eared upstart who got command early because of a fluke—"

"Commodore, I really must insist you remove your hand from my person."

"—you don't get to boss around your superiors, you little Vulcan twit."

Her eyebrows twitch upwards, ever so slightly, and then she pries his fingers off. "Get off of my bridge," she says.

Before he can do more than reach out in his attempt to grab her again, or perhaps even strike her, he's grabbed by the back of his uniform and hauled back roughly. Victor holds him off his feet for a moment, expression dispassionate. "Assaulting a Starfleet officer is a crime, even for another Starfleet officer," says Sue. "Your references to my species also ill-become a ranking officer. You are clearly unfit to give orders. Now, as I instructed you to do so already, you will remove yourself from the bridge and confine yourself to quarters, or I will have to relegate you to the brig."

Victor drops him, and the minute the man's feet touch the ground, he straightens. "I'll have your stars," he snarls.

"Hmm," is all Sue says. Then, "Quarters, please, sir."

It's hard to say if it's the Vulcan equivalent of a smirk, or the actual smirk on the Romulan's face, or the quiet snicker from Wilson at the helm that sets Ross off, but he lunges for Sue with both hands, and wraps them around her throat with an angry cry.

Sue administers the Vulcan neck pinch, and then doesn't even bother to catch him when he slumps to the floor unconscious. Victor looks down at him with palpable rage.

"The threat is neutralized, Lieutenant von Doom," she says. "Please have him relegated to his quarters. Sealed and a guard placed there, of course. His motives are deeply suspicious to me, given this display of desperation."

Victor is still breathing heavily, but he nods and lifts the man under the arms without terribly undue roughness, and Sue returns to the captain's chair.

**Author's Note:**

> idek


End file.
